One Hell of a Knockout
by Starfire Tamaran
Summary: Angelina Thorne had no idea what she was getting herself into when she decided to become a superhero along with her best friend Dave Lizewski. She also didn't expect to befriend Chris D'Amico let alone fall for him. ** REVISED **
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own any of the characters from Kick Ass. The only characters I own are Angelina and her parents.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was hanging out at Atomic Comics with my best friends Todd, Marty, and Dave. The four of us all chatting, drinking frappuccinos, and having a good time. Well, Todd, Marty, and I were anyway but Dave on the other hand, seemed to be deep in thought. I just shrugged it off and continued reading my Batman comic.

"How come nobody's ever tried to be a superhero?" Dave asked, out of the blue.

"Boy I don't know. Maybe cuz it's fucking impossible dipshit," Marty replied, not looking up from his comic, causing me to roll my eyes and Todd to chuckle.

"What? Putting on a mask and helping people? How is that impossible?" Dave asked.

"That's not a superhero, though. How is that super? Super is like, being stronger than everybody and flying and shit. That's just hero," Todd replied.

"As crazy as it seems, I think it'd be kind of fun to be a superhero." I shrugged, setting my comic on the table. Marty looked at Dave and I like we were crazy. "It's not even hero, it's just fuckin' psycho," he retorted and Todd nodded in agreement.

"Hello? Bruce Wayne? He didn't have any powers," Dave said. I snickered and held up my comic book. "Nope, but that didn't stop him from being one of the greatest superheroes of all time."

"Yeah Angelina, but he had all the expensive shit that doesn't exist. I thought you meant like how come no one does it in real life," Todd replied.

I let out a defeated sigh and ran a hand through my hair. Then I picked up my comic and began reading where I left off as the three of them continued their debate about someone getting their ass kicked if they became a superhero, Paris Hilton's tits, and porn.

My name is Angelina Thorne but I sometimes go by Angel for short. I am 16 going on 17 in a few months, 5'5 in height, and I may look and dress girly but hey, who says girly girls can't like comic books, play video games, and hang out with their best guy friends? Yeah, I've been told I'm a guy's girl. Oh, and I also live with my parents and Dave lives right across the street from me. Anyway, as I was saying….

I managed to snap back to reality when Todd said "Oooh, guess who." I looked out the window and saw a black Mercedes pull up. A boy about my age climbed out of the car. He was around 5'8 ish, had pale skin, and short black hair.

'_And not to mention hot…' _I thought before mentally slapping myself, yeah I was pretty geeky when it came to cute boys. It was then that I realized that it was none other than Chris D'Amico aka the richest boy in New York. However, he wasn't like most rich kids that acted like stuck-up bitches 24/7, he was sweet...

"Is it me or do you kind of feel sorry for Chris D'Amico?" Dave asked, looking out the window as well.

"Yeah, must be terrible to have a rich dad and everything you want. I wish you hadn't said anything because I feel like I'm gonna start crying," Marty said sarcastically as Chris and his rather large bodyguard walked in.

"In all honesty, I do feel sorry for him. Yeah he's rich and all but I think it sucks that he can't hang out with anyone." I frowned and glanced over at Chris who looked at us for about a millisecond before looking back at the comics.

"Hey Angelina, you should like, talk to him. See if he wants to hang out with us. I mean it's pretty obvious that you want to since you're practically drooling over him," Todd snickered. Yeah I'll admit, I had a small crush on Chris. Still, I never actually talked to him. I didn't know if it was because I was shy when it came to cute boys or that there was a possibility that his bodyguard would break me in half before I got the chance.

That's when Marty decided to egg me on. "Angelina should totally go. Come on Angelina, don't be afraid."

"Fuck you both…" I grumbled as I set my comic down and got out of the booth.

After taking a deep breath, I started to make my way over to the shelves. Chris looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back and felt my cheeks to heat up slightly. Just as I was about ready to speak, his bodyguard stepped in front of me and I ran right into him.

This pretty much caused me to fall backwards and land right on my ass. I looked up at his bodyguard who told me to "Fuck off." Then I looked over at Dave, Marty, and Todd. They looked like they were about ready to run out the door and leave my ass behind. Ugh, thanks a lot, assholes.

I got to my feet and gave Chris's bodyguard a polite smile even though I was very pissed. "Um, is there any chance of you stepping aside, King Kong?" I asked before mentally slapping myself again.'_Normally I don't regret being sarcastic but in this case; I think those words are going to be chiseled on my tombstone…' _

All 'King Kong' did was give me one of the world's scariest murder glares. I quickly turned around and was about ready to head back over to the booth when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and to my surprise; Chris was there, smiling at me, "Don't mind him. I know he can be a little…. scary. Are you alright though? You looked like you hit the ground pretty hard..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. For a minute there I thought he was gonna break me in half!"

He just laughed and held out his hand, "I'm Chris by the way. Chris D'Amico."

I grinned and shook it. "Nice to meet you, names Angelina Thorne. You can call me Angel for short though. I like reading comics, playing video games, and watching horror movies. I've basically been told that I'm I guy's girl and now I'm starting to sound like I'm on an eHarmony website so I'm just gonna shut up now!" I laughed awkwardly and let go of his hand, feeling my cheeks turn red due to embarrassment. _'Real smooth Angel, you managed to make a fool out of yourself, AGAIN.' _

However, to my surprise, he was laughing too and I started chuckling as well. Then, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was a text from Dave which said; _'Hey we're ready to go, you staying or coming?'_ I looked up to see all three of them outside waiting for me.

Then I looked back at Chris, "Hey, I've gotta run but I guess I'll see you around. It was very nice meeting you," I smiled and ran a hand through my hair.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, same to you too."

* * *

Once I walked out of Atomic Comics, Todd, Dave, and Marty began bombarding me with questions like; "How did it go?" "Does he want to be friends?" "Did he ask you out?" etc.

"Well for starters, he's actually pretty cool. We introduced ourselves and I babbled like an idiot which he didn't seem to mind. Finally, we said we'd see each other around," I told them. Before I went home, I hung out with Dave for a couple hours and we began discussing superheroes again.

"Angelina, I think you and I should both become superheroes," he told me.

"Way ahead of you Dave," I said, pulling both my laptop and my credit card out of my bag. I had a feeling that my life was about to change for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I decided to add a couple things to Angelina's bio hobby-wise. She's now a black belt in taekwondo and a gymnast. Also, links to what her ****costume and weapons look like are on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A few days later I decided to head over to the gym to train, I knew I was definitely gonna need it if I was going to be fighting crime. I went into the girl's locker room and changed into some black spandex capris and a dark pink sports bra. Then I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, threw my clothes in my duffle bag, and put it in a locker.

A few minutes later I was practicing my punches and kicks on a punching bag. "While I'm doing this I might as well think of a good superhero name. Hmm… I think I'll be known as… Knockout! Yeah, knockout!" I said excitedly before I jumped up and did a reverse hook kick on the bag.

All of a sudden, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "So, you thought you could escape me. Not so fast…." A deep, sinister voice said. I let out a loud yell and wasted no time grabbing the guy's wrist and flipping him on his back.

To my shock and embarrassment, the guy I just flipped was Chris. I let out a loud gasp. "Oh my god Chris I'm so sorry! You just scared the crap outta me and I panicked and…" I stammered as I helped him up. This was an official 'FML' moment for me to say the least. "Angelina relax, I'm fine," he said, his voice slightly strained.

He cleared his throat and chuckled nervously, "Wow, you're really strong. Do you fight a lot?"

"Yeah, I've been taking gymnastics and taekwondo for almost 6 years now," I replied with a shrug.

He however, looked shocked and intimidated, "Erm okay, well now I know to never piss you off because I don't want to end up in a coma."

I chuckled and lightly punched him in the arm, "Don't worry, I would never do that. What are you doing here anyway?" I raised an eyebrow. He looked around awkwardly, "Well um, I was hanging out at Atomic Comics across the street and I saw you. I kind of um, followed you because my dad and I are going to the movies and uh, I was wondering if you wanted….. to go… with me? Well, us…"

By now, his cheeks were pretty much redder than a tomato. I laughed a bit, "Sure, I'd love to. Just let me go shower and change first." He nodded and I went back to the locker room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I came out of the locker room dressed in a black shirt that had batwing sleeves, black leggings, and black platform ankle boots. My hair was left down and I had on a chunky silver necklace which had flowers on it and a cross in the center.

I put my duffle bag on my shoulder and saw that he was waiting by the door, his back was turned. I cleared my throat and he turned around and his eyes widened slightly but then he smirked a bit. "You look great."

I blushed, "So, what movie are we seeing?"

"Vampires Suck," he grinned.

I snickered, "A movie that makes fun of Twilight, huh? Count me in."

He laughed and we left the gym and hopped into the backseat of his black Mercedes. After a couple minutes, he then looked at me. "We're going to get my dad first, I just hope he doesn't take too long this time…" He grumbled.

"What does he do?"

"He has his own business." Was all he said and I just shrugged and left it at that.

* * *

Ten minutes later we pulled up in front of a building that said 'Frank's Lumber Supplies.' I looked over at Chris who now had an annoyed look on his face, probably because his dad was still inside. "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be out in a couple minutes…" I said. He just rolled his eyes, "Knowing him, that's highly unlikely..." Just then, a bald man in his fifties opened the door and sat next to Chris.

"Sorry you had to wait buddy," he said.

"The movie is starting in ten minutes," Chris retorted.

"It's okay, we're cool. We're only gonna miss the trailers"

"Yeah but I wanna get some popcorn," Chris replied, bitterly.

His dad looked over at me and then back at him, "So who's your friend son?"

"Dad, this is Angelina. Angelina, this is my father," he mumbled.

"Frank D'Amico," He said, extending his hand.

I smiled and shook it, "Nice to meet you sir."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Wow, that's quite a grip you've got there. You involved in any sports?"

I grinned and nodded, "Yup, I'm a black belt in taekwondo and I also take gymnastics. I've been involved in both for about 6 years now"

"What a coincidence, I myself happen to be a black belt. Maybe you and I could spar sometime, show me what you've got."

"Just don't expect me to hold back," I smirked.

He laughed a bit, "Looks like you've caught yourself a feisty one son."

Chris's cheeks turned red, "We're not dating Dad!" he yelled. I'll admit, that hurt. I mean, I know it's true and all but still, he could've been less harsh about it. Ugh, so this is what the 'friend zone' feels like, insert eye roll.

"Yeah, we're just friends…" I said, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Just normal friends or friends with benefits?"

"DAD!" Chris yelled again. His cheeks turned redder and I felt my own heating up as well.

Frank just chuckled and looked at his bodyguard, "When we get in there, get Chris some popcorn, ok?" He looked over at Chris again, "What do you want to drink? You want a Pepsi?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Then he looked at me, "Angelina, you want some popcorn? Nachos? A soda? Candy? It's on me."

I didn't want to be rude but I also didn't want to impose either, "Oh, that's really not necessary…" I replied, meekly.

"Nonsense, I insist. Now what do you want?"

"Um, just some nachos and a medium Pepsi…" I mumbled. He nodded and looked back at his bodyguard, "Get Angelina some nachos and a Pepsi. And I'll have an icee, mixed. Like when they mix the red one and the blue one, and a pack of twizzlers."

* * *

I could feel myself mentally shaking my head and snickering on the inside as the car drove off. Once we pulled up outside the theatre, I opened the door and got out. Then Chris got out, followed by Frank, and then their bodyguard. Just as we were about ready to walk through the doors I saw Todd, Marty, and Dave walk out of the theatre. They saw me and waved, I waved back. "Friends of yours?" Chris asked, looking at them.

"Yup, I've known them since kindergarten, they're like my brothers."

"Cool," he replied and we walked inside. Within the first five minutes of the movie, Chris and I were laughing our asses off and I swear I could hear his dad and even their bodyguard chuckling as well. I briefly looked over and noticed Chris's dad gesturing for Chris to put his arm around me. I didn't want them to know I was onto them so I quickly looked back at the screen and ate some of my nachos.

After about a minute or so, I felt Chris's arm around me and I looked at him. Even though it was dark in the theatre, I could still tell that he was blushing. I laughed quietly and put my head on his shoulder. His eyes widened a bit at first but I knew that he was grinning on the inside. Once the movie was over, Chris's bodyguard drove me home and Chris was nice enough to walk me to my door.

I smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I had a great time…"

"Yeah, me too…" After a few seconds of awkward silence, I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a bit and I chuckled and took a pen out of my bag and wrote my number on his hand.

"Feel free to call or text me tomorrow or, whenever," I laughed nervously. "Will do," he chuckled and walked back to the car and drove off. I smiled again and opened the door and quietly closed it behind me.

I started to tiptoe in but my parents were already waiting for me and boy did they look pissed. They pretty much gave me a lecture on letting them know where I am and who I'm with, how devastated they'd be if something ever happened to me, etc. I told them it wouldn't happen again and walked upstairs to my room.

My face literally lit up like a Christmas tree when I saw a box on my bed. I opened it and pulled out my costume and held it up, followed by my boots, my belt, and my wig, "These are so badass…" I said excitedly.

Then I saw the Sais and I picked one of them up. I walked over to my window and held it up, it shined in the moonlight and I grinned, "These are pretty fuckin' awesome too. I just need to practice with them." I then put on my costume and looked at myself in the mirror, "Heh, get ready for a lifetime of being one hell of a Knockout." I smirked and picked up my cell phone and took a picture of myself.

I sent the pic to Dave and within 5 minutes, I got a text back; _'Whoa, your costume is pretty badass Angel! What do you think of mine?'_ Then I got a picture of him in his costume. I grinned and replied, _'You're lookin' pretty epic yourself Dave'_ I took off my costume, put it back in the box along with my Sais, and placed them in the back of my closet.

I saw that I had another text from Dave which said; _'Meet me in the alley by Atomic Comics after school tomorrow, we're gonna go fight some crime.' _

_'Will do!' _I wrote back. Then I turned off my light and got into bed. _'Let's hope this doesn't end badly…'_ I thought before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I really want to thank Rurrlock- God of Power for reviewing, following, and adding my story to his Community. You rock dude! :D On that note, I know that in the movie Chris, Dave, Todd, and Marty go and see a movie called Spirit 3 but as you can tell in Chapter 2, I decided to change it up a bit. However, Dave, Todd, and Marty still saw Spirit 3. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Okay I'll admit, during those first few weeks, there was literally no crime fighting. Dave saw this as an opportunity to 'prepare.' Yeah, one of his 'preparations' involved trying to jump from one building to the next but that didn't go so well….

"Fuck!" He shouted as he stopped just a couple inches away from the edge of the building. I shook my head as I stood behind him with my arms crossed, "Well, we've established that the Matrix / Spiderman approach isn't working, any other suggestions Dave?" I asked dryly.

"Ugh no, I guess we're done for the day," he said, disappointed. I sighed and got my clothes out of my backpack and put them on over my costume and Dave followed suit. Then I took off my wig, mask, belt, and Sais and put them in my backpack. Well, the good thing about there being no crime fighting in those first few weeks was that I was able to train with my Sais. Okay, I'll admit all of those YouTube training videos came in handy too, but anyway…

We left the alley and walked towards a parking lot. I let out a small gasp as I saw two guys trying to break into someone's car. They noticed that Dave and I were staring at them.

"What the fuck are you two looking at?!" The one with a skinhead haircut snapped. "Nothing!" Dave and I said at the same time. "Get the fuck outta here!" he spat back. Dave quickly turned around and walked back down the alleyway and I followed him.

Dave stopped for a second and I saw him start to take his shirt and hoodie off, revealing his costume. I grinned and took off my clothes as well and then put on my belt, my mask, and my wig. I grabbed my Sais and put them into my belt. Then, Dave and I walked back down the alley and towards the parking lot.

* * *

"What... the fuck?" The guy in black said when he saw Dave and me. He started laughing at both of us. "What the fuck are you both looking at?!" The skinhead asked. _'Jeez, are those the only words in your fucking vocabulary?' _I put my hand on the handle of one of my Sais and gripped it, ready to attack if necessary.

"I said, what the fuck are you two looking at?!" He asked, for the thousandth time. Dave hesitated for a few seconds but then….

"Two cheap shit losers screwing with a car that somebody probably worked their ass off to pay for!" he spat back and walked towards them. My lips curled into a proud smirk as I walked forward and stood next to Dave. "Say what?" the skinhead asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard him, dumbass!" I spat.

"Why you little bit-!"

His friend cut him off, "Leave it be man, these motherfuckers are obviously high."

"We're not high; we just think it sucks that you guys can do whatever you want!" Dave retorted.

I tightened my grip on my Sai, "So just walk away from the car and we can just forget about it."

The skinhead laughed a bit, "You crazy man." He then turned to his friend and said, "Fuck this shit." Before I knew it, he punched Dave in the face! Dave retaliated by hitting the guy in the face with one of his batons.

I managed to give the skinhead a good crescent kick and he fell to the ground. I hadn't noticed that the guy in black recovered fast from Dave's blow. Since my back was turned, he pretty much used that to his advantage and kicked me in the back of my head.

I fell to the ground and rubbed my head. The next thing I heard was Dave hitting the ground and groaning in pain. I looked up and my eyes widened in horror, my best friend had just been stabbed. I was about ready to get up and murder both of those assholes but they had already run off. '_Pussies,' _I thought. Dave got to his feet and started walking with his hand on his stomach.

I screamed when I saw him get hit by the car. I was even more pissed off when that prick sped off, he didn't even bother to help Dave! I ran over to Dave who was now unconscious and my eyes began to well up in tears, "You're gonna be alright, Dave. You're gonna be alright. I'm gonna get you some help, just stay with me dammit!" I cried before running back to the alley and grabbing my backpack.

I quickly got out my cell phone and called 911. They arrived within 5 minutes and that gave me just enough time to put my clothes on over my costume and throw my wig, Sais, and belt in my backpack. I managed to lie and tell the medic that I had found Dave like this and Dave managed to beg the medic not to tell anyone about his costume.

* * *

After a day or two, I was informed that Dave was able to go home. I visited him of course and I was glad that he was gonna be okay. He said he looked like Wolverine when he saw his X-Ray. His Dad however, had a couple questions because apparently the police told him they found him naked.

Dave told him that the medic had to throw his clothes away because of the blood and that was good enough for him. His dad also asked me if this was true and I told him it was. It seemed like things were going to go back to the way they were, until someone decided to spread a rumor about Dave the next day…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I've noticed that more people are starting to review/fav/follow my story and I just want to say thanks again! ^_^ Onward to Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Dave and I were in the cafeteria getting our food and I suspected something was up because I could hear Katie Deauxma and her friend Erika whispering something about Dave as we walked by.

I raised an eyebrow but just shrugged it off as Dave and I sat down next to Marty and Todd. Marty hit Dave twice and asked him if he felt it. Dave said no both times and told Marty to give it a rest but of course, Marty had to go and pull a dick move.

He hit Dave pretty hard on the back with his tray and my eyes widened, "What the fuck Marty?!" I yelled, causing almost half the people in the lunchroom to go silent. I sighed and slumped down in my chair, feeling my cheeks turn red from embarrassment. Marty and Todd on the other hand, were laughing like hyenas.

* * *

After my last class got out, I started to head over to my locker when I noticed Dave talking to Kate. I'll admit, it was pretty weird since she hadn't spoken to him before, at least not to my knowledge.

I shrugged and decided to go over and see what they were talking about, "Hi…" I said, awkwardly.

Katie smiled at me, "Hey, you're Angelina right?"

"Yeah, that's me," I replied, returning the smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katie."

"Likewise."

"I was just asking Dave about coming with me to Atomic Comics. Would you like to come too?"

I grinned and nodded, "Sounds great, count me in."

"Great, well I guess I'll see you guys later then," she said and left. Wow, this girl is nicer than I thought. She and Erika always struck me as somewhat snobby but looks like I was wrong, well about Katie at least since I didn't know Erika.

Dave seemed pretty thrilled at first but then Marty and Todd told him that she only wanted to go to Atomic Comics with him because she thought he was gay. Dave's reaction was priceless and I couldn't help but snicker a bit. Just then, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked at it and saw that I had a text message from Chris. 'H_ey, sorry about not calling or texting you sooner, some things came up. Anyway, do you want to hang out?'_

'_Meet me at the Atomic Comics tomorrow at 4' _I wrote back before hitting 'send.'

Todd wanted to see what I had written to Chris so he decided to be a douche and take the phone out of my hand, "Hey! Give that back jackass!" I yelled, about ready to kick his ass if he didn't hand it over.

Todd decided to be and even bigger douche and held the phone up high so I couldn't reach it, "Aww! He wants to hang out! Chris and Angelina sitting in a tree k-i-s-s- Ugh!" He was cut off by me slamming my knee into his stomach. I quickly grabbed by phone before it hit the ground.

"Next time you do that I'll make sure you can't have kids," I growled, my cheeks now a beet red. Dave and Marty were just laughing their asses off as Todd rubbed his stomach and groaned in pain.

* * *

On my way home, I called my parents and told them that I was gonna see a movie with Dave. They told me to have fun and be back by 11. The whole movie thing was a lie though.

Dave and I decided to give crime fighting another shot; we each created our own myspace and then suited up. As we walked around town for about 10 minutes, Dave found a sign. The sign basically described the cat known as Mr. Bitey and if anyone has seen him to please return him to Lily Smith at 100 Kingswood Dr.

After that, we continued to walk around town asking random people if they had seen Mr. Bitey. To our disappointment, most of them had said no. After about another 10 minutes or so, we came to a giant billboard by a convenience store. I heard Dave say "Oh great" and I looked up at the billboard.

My mouth dropped wide open when I saw that Mr. Bitey was up there, "Well, holy shit! Did that cat just magically grow a pair of wings and fly up there?!"

"Stay here, I'm gonna try to get him," Dave said and began to climb the ladder. After about 30 seconds I heard him yell 'Fuck you Mr. Bitey!' and then he fell to the ground. I knelt down to help him up and this guy ran by out of nowhere and tripped over both of us.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry man," Dave said as he tried to help him up. The guy just glared at him and called him a fucking creep before receiving a kick to the face. I looked up and saw three scary guys now surrounding the poor guy and began to beat him up.

Dave tried to pull the biggest guy off but the guy told him to fuck off and that this wasn't his business. Dave pulled out his batons and began to swing at the guy in the black hat. I ran towards the guy in the brown jacket, jumped up, and gave him a painful elbow strike to the crown of his head.

He fell to the ground holding his head and groaning in pain and then I turned around and the guy in the jean jacket punched me in the nose. I knew he had broken it because it hurt like hell and blood was starting to pour out of it.

Now, I was even more pissed off. I pulled out my Sais and he tried to hit me again but I blocked his fist with my arm. Then I took the Sai that was in my right hand and struck him right across the chest with it.

He yelled in pain, "You fucking bitch!"

"That's my name don't wear it out!" I spat mockingly and then struck him four times in the stomach with the ball end of my Sais and he collapsed on the ground. We continued to throw down with these guys as a random kid about our age walked over and started watching us.

Dave told him to call 911 and he ran into the store. About 10 seconds later, a bunch of people were watching us from the store window and filming us with their phones. Dave and I continued to fight these guys and one guy even tried to hit Dave with a metal trashcan but I managed to give him a pretty good strike across the back with one of my Sais before he got the chance.

Dave and I then stood in front of the now beaten and bloody man on the ground. The leader saw that everyone was filming us and I'm pretty sure he heard the sirens too. He called Dave and me crazy before he and his goons retreated.

The man on the ground thanked both of us and the kid who Dave had told to call the police ran over to us and held his camera phone in our faces.

"That fuckin rocked! Who are you?" The kid asked.

"I'm Kick Ass!" Dave replied.

The kid then looked at me, "And you?"

"I'm Knockout! And we must be going now!" I said as helped Dave up and he started to walk away from the store.

"Wait hold on a sec!" I said and began to climb the ladder by the billboard.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting Mr. Bitey!"

A minute later, I climbed down holding a now purring Mr. Bitey in my arms, "Now, let's get you home!" I told the cat who just responded with a meow.

* * *

We walked towards Kingswood Drive which was only about a block away. I knocked on the door and a woman in her late thirties answered the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Dave and I. "Um, may I help you?" She asked.

I grinned, "Is Lily here? We found her cat."

The woman smiled and nodded and went to get Lily. About 5 seconds later, a little girl no more than eight or nine came to the door, "We found Mr. Bitey!" I told her excitedly.

She smiled widely and hugged me, "Thank you! Thank you! I was so worried about him!" I handed her the cat and she ran back inside. Her mom was about ready to give us some cash as a reward but I told her that there was no needed and that we were just happy we could help. She thanked us and we left.

When I got home, I climbed through my window and looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10:45, "Thank God." I whispered and quickly put some clothes on over my costume. Then I climbed out my window again and went inside through the front door. My parents were in the living room watching T.V and they asked me how the movie was. I told them it was good but unfortunately, they saw my broken and bloody nose.

I lied and told them I tripped and landed right on my nose. To my shock and relief, they bought it. They just told me to put an icepack and a bandage on it and to also let it heal. Then I grabbed a plastic bag, put some ice in it, and held it on my nose. Then I walked back upstairs to my room, put on my PJ's, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: So yeah, I want to say thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing my story. I also want to inform you all that I'm currently in college so, there may be some times where I won't be able to update as often as I would like to but I'll try. **** Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up the next day, my nose was still sore and bruised so of course, I had to put a bandage on it. Then I remembered that I was going to be hanging out with Chris today and my mood perked up a bit. I decided on wearing a charcoal colored top with black graphic print and rhinestones on the bottom, black foil print leggings, a gray cardigan with rhinestones, and dark gray converse. Then I did my makeup which was basically a smokey eye with some mascara and pink lip gloss.

When I arrived at Atomic Comics, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in shock. The place was now selling Kick Ass and Knockout merchandise. There was also a Kick Ass standee and a Knockout standee. Both of them had signs attached to them that said 'KICK ASS: The Comic! Coming Soon!' and 'KNOCKOUT: The Comic! Coming Soon!'

The video of Dave and I fighting those goons was also being featured on the news and other TV shows. I saw Dave at the table talking to Katie but I didn't want to butt in since they seemed to be having a good conversation. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Chris smiling at me.

I screamed excitedly and then hugged him. He looked really surprised at first but after a few seconds he hugged me back, "Glad you made it," I said.

He smiled a bit, "Hey, no problem. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and maybe play some video games."

'_God his lisp is eargasmic' _I thought before nodding, "I'd love to." Then I looked over at Todd and Marty and they were making kissy faces at me. I let out a sarcastic laugh and flipped them off with both fingers causing them to turn around quickly. I gave a victorious smirk and I could hear Chris snickering behind me. Katie and Dave were now staring at me and I just mouthed 'don't ask.' Then, Chris and I got in the car and his bodyguard took us back to his place.

* * *

Once we arrived at this pretty cool looking building, Chris got out and held the door open for me.

"Aww thank you, you're such a gentleman," I giggled a bit and his cheeks turned red.

"No problem," He said and we walked into the building, "Holy shit! This is incredible!" I shouted as I looked around and the security guards stared at me, "You have security guards too?" I asked and he nodded.

Then it hit me, I was about ready to meet his mom, "Oh God, I'm getting ready to meet your mom! What should I do?! What if she doesn't like me?!" I kept rambling on and panicking until Chris cut me off, "Angelina relax, I know she's gonna love you."

I took a deep breath as Chris, his bodyguard, and I stepped into the elevator. I gave his hand a light squeeze when I saw that we were only one floor away, "Calm down, she's gonna be thrilled when she meets you, I promise." He whispered in my ear and I just gave a small nod.

We walked down the hallway and into the living room where his parents were, "Mom, I have someone I'd like you to meet," he looked at me, "This is Angelina."

"H-Hi Mrs. D'Amico, pleased to m-meet you…" I smiled shyly and shook her hand.

She returned the smile, "Please call me Angie, we've heard so much about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Chris hasn't stopped talking about you," Frank said which caused Chris's cheeks turn red, "Welp, Angel and I are gonna go hang out in my room and play some video games! See you guys later!" He replied quickly as he practically dragged me away from them.

"Have fun son!" His dad called.

"DAD!"

"Use protection at all times!"

Both of his parents were laughing by now and so were we. Then Chris led me into his room and closed the door. I then looked around, his room was pretty cool. He had posters, an Xbox, a pretty big TV, and a big bed. As far as colors go, his walls were mostly red and black.

Then I noticed he had Guitar Hero 5 and my face lit up like a little kid on Christmas. He smirked and picked up the guitar, "Wanna play?"

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled and picked up a microphone. He turned on his TV and Xbox and within a minute or so, we were scrolling through songs to pick. I saw the song 'Rock you like a Hurricane' by the Scorpions and I screamed excitedly, "Let's do this one! Let's do this one!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" He laughed as he selected it. Then the song started and I began to sing along to it.

Okay, I'll admit I'm no Christina Aguilera but I still didn't think I was the worst singer in the world. I mean, I was in my school choir up until my sophomore year so that had to count for something right?

As I continued to sing along, I was really getting into it. I was flipping my hair and leaning all the way back while I was on my knees, "Here I am!" I sang as the song ended and Chris and I had a pretty high score.

"Wow that was awesome. I didn't know you could sing like that," He said as he set the guitar down.

"Thanks, I mean I was in choir until my sophomore year and I've sung in the shower a few times before but I honestly think I sound like a dying cat..."

"Trust me, you're great," I looked into his eyes and before I knew it, he leaned in and kissed my lips softly. My eyes were wide at first but after a few seconds, I closed them and kissed him back. I placed my hand on his cheek and began to deepen the kiss but after a couple seconds he pulled away.

"Angelina I…" He started to say but I cut him off by kissing him again. This time, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt him move his tongue into my mouth and I responded my massaging my tongue against his.

My nose stung a little as his nose gently brushed against mine but I ignored it and continued to kiss him. After about a minute, I pulled away, a dazed expression was on my face and his facial expression was pretty much the same. "Wow…." I breathed, sounding like a complete dork.

He blushed slightly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead"

"Erm, I'm no good at this but um, I really like you Angelina and I love hanging out with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I responded by kissing him again and after about 10 seconds, I pulled away, "Does that answer your question?" He just smiled and hugged me. Then I heard my phone vibrating in my bag. I sighed and looked at Chris, "I'm sorry; it's probably my parents…."

"Oh no, go ahead. If you have to go right now, I'll understand. Not that I want you to leave or anything, I don't. But if your parents really need you home..."

I cut him off, "I get it, you want me to stay..." I chuckled and took my phone out of my bag. There was a text from Dave; _'Hey Katie's been having some problems with an abusive ex of hers. Long story short, he won't leave her alone. Meet me at 1206 Elm Street in 45 minutes. Oh and the building number is 324. See you soon!'_

I gave a small nod after reading the rest of it and then put it back in my bag. I looked back at Chris, "Hey I just got a text from my parents, they want me home, like now," I lied.

He nodded, "No worries, hey I'll have my bodyguard drive you home if you want?"

"Thanks, I'll see you later," I smiled and gave him one last kiss on the lips. His bodyguard drove me back to my house and I thanked him before he drove off. I told my parents I had fun with Chris. I also told them I was going to sleep which was another lie added to the list. Once I was in my room, I put on my costume and quietly crawled out my window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: So I'm pretty psyched about this chapter because Kick Ass and Knockout get to meet Hit Girl and Big Daddy. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

******Chapter 6**

Dave and I walked into the building and down the hall, looking for Rasul's apartment. After about a minute or two, we found it but there was a big guy standing outside. I'm pretty sure he was Rasul's bodyguard.

He started laughing at Dave and I when he saw us walking down the hallway, "Who the fuck you two supposed to be? The green condom and the porn star? Ya'll know it ain't Halloween for another few months right?" he snickered. I glared at him but still said nothing as we came face to face with him. He then asked who we were.

Dave was about ready to introduce himself as Kick-Ass but stopped himself, "We're friends of Katie's" he told him. The guy muttered something under his breath and let us in. "So um, which one of you guys is Rasul?" Dave asked.

Then, this skank sitting on the couch told him she was Rasul and started rubbing her boobs. Dave was practically drooling and I hit him in the chest, "Not why we're here, idiot." I whispered.

"What is this, trick or treat or something?" A guy on the couch with dreadlocks asked. He was playing a video game. He looked at us for a second and then back at the TV, "Fuck, now I'm dead."

"We have a message for Rasul about Katie Deauxma," I retorted, folding my arms.

He turned and looked at us again, "Katie?"

"Oh you're Rasul? Okay, you've gotta stay away from Katie now. It's over," Dave said as he walked towards him, "So if you just leave her alone, everything will be fine." That's when Rasul got up, "What? Look, who the hell are you two? And what is this?" he asked. It was pretty obvious that this guy wanted to do this the hard way and not the easy way.

"I'm Kick-Ass and this is Knockout," Dave replied.

"Look us up," I sneered, giving Rasul a death glare.

"And this is me giving you a message; Leave Katie alone!" Dave snapped. Rasul looked at us for his second and then he looked at his goons who then got up and crowded around us.

"Or what?" Rasul snapped back. I started to walk forward so that I could kick Rasul's ass but Dave put his arm in front of me and held me back.

"Or, we'll come back, and break your fuckin legs!" Dave spat. Rasul went to attack us but Dave tasered Rasul's eyebrows. Next thing I knew, I was grabbed from behind by one of Rasul's goons and held down along with Dave. Rasul was about ready to finish us off but then, a large blade was thrusted right through his chest, "What the fuck?..." I whispered as my eyes widened.

* * *

The blade was pulled out and Rasul fell to the ground, dead. There stood a purple haired little girl no older than 11 or 12, my mouth dropped wide open in shock. "Okay you cunts, let's see what you can do now…" she said. I just sat there speechless along with Dave as this girl launched herself at Rasul's men.

She sliced and diced these guys and at one point she even cut off a guy's leg! I cringed and she shot Dave and me a grin. One guy came out of the bathroom and once he saw her, he pulled out a butterfly knife and flipped it around. "Hey, I got one of those!" she giggled as she stuck her bladed staff into the couch.

She then took out one of her butterfly knives, flipped it around a few times and threw it. It hit the guy right in the balls. She then ran forward and kicked the guy into the bathroom and then, she killed the skank in red.

Dave was pretty much traumatized at this point and he aimed his taser at her. "Oh dude, that is one gay looking taser." she grinned. I looked around the room, "Boy, that escalated quickly." I said, quoting Ron Burgundy. Then I gave her a thumbs up. She smirked at me and looked at Dave, who was still cowering in fear, "Relax, we're on the same team."

Dave and I saw Rasul's bodyguard approaching her from behind. Dave was about to warn her but then the bodyguard was shot in the head. She mumbled something into her walkie talkie. Then, she began putting money into a black bag.

She looked at us, "C'mon you two! Can't use the front door now!" She said before climbing out the window onto a fire escape. I shrugged and followed her onto the roof with Dave right behind me.

"Wait!" I called after her as she was about ready to jump off the roof. She turned and looked at us. "Who are you?" Dave asked.

"Me? I'm Hit Girl. And that's…" she paused pointed to a man on the billboard whose costume was similar to Batman, "Big Daddy."

I smirked and waved at him and he gave us the look that said 'I'm watching you.' Then Hit Girl leapt over to the next building and left with Big Daddy.

* * *

Once I got home, I couldn't help but feel worried about Dave. He was pretty much silent during our whole walk home. I quietly snuck in and tiptoed upstairs to my room. I opened my drawer and took out a long sleeved hot pink burnout top, a light pink cami, and some light pink shorts with red polka dots on them.

Then I went into the bathroom and changed out of my costume and into my pajamas. I went into my room, put my costume away, and got into bed.

"Knockout!" I heard a voice that sounded an awful lot like Adam West say. I let out a rather dramatic yell and rolled out of bed. I got up and saw that Big Daddy and Hit Girl were now in my room, "Um, hi..." I replied nervously and waved.

"Hello... Knockout.. Nice to meet you.." Big Daddy said.

"How do you know where I live?..."

"Yours and Ass.. Kick's… IP address.. was very easy to trace… Plus… we saw you… enter your house, Angelina."

Big Daddy told me that he and Hit Girl like Dave and I but they don't trust us. After he made his point, I wrote my number down on a piece of paper from my notebook and tore it out. Then I folded it up and handed it to Hit Girl.

"If you ever need me or Knockout, feel free to text me okay? Or just hit me up on my myspace page." I said and she nodded. "Hit Girl! Back to headquarters!" Big Daddy barked and climbed out my window.

Hit Girl walked over to my window and started to climb out but then looked at me one last time, "See you around." she said and left. I smiled a bit and then climbed back into bed. Then I turned off my light and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: So I've noticed that my story is getting more and more views and I just want to say thanks again! I really appreciate it. Also, don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism because I do feel like I could use some improvement. Anyway, onward to chapter 7!**

* * *

******Chapter 7**

I walked into Atomic Comics and Dave, Todd, and Marty were already there which didn't surprise me. Shrugging, I headed over and sat down next to Dave, "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, Dave was just telling us that he and Katie had a sleepover, watched the entire Ugly Betty box set, and did pedicures." Todd replied with a snicker.

I sighed and looked at Dave, "You still haven't told her you're not gay?"

"I was gonna but she seemed so happy. I don't know when it's the right time."

Marty looked up, "Well now's your chance."

We all looked over and saw Katie and Erika heading towards our table, "Hey guys" Katie said. I knew she wanted to sit next to Dave so I slid out of the booth and let her in. Then I sat down next to her and Erika sat next to Marty.

"Oh did you guys watch the TV? The new superhero guy, how cool is that?" Katie said excitedly.

"What?" Dave and I said in unison. Then we all turned our attention towards the TV on the wall, "Hey, could you turn it up please?" Katie asked nicely and the guy behind the counter turned up the volume.

Yeah, basically this new hero who calls himself 'Red Mist' said that Kick Ass and Knockout proved how one individual could make a difference. Then he went on to say that he'd be fighting crime 25/8 and if anyone needs him to message him on his website

"Can you turn that off now?" Dave asked in his 'annoyed' voice. He then looked at us, "What's so special about that guy anyway?"

"He caught a drug dealer. Some most wanted guy." Katie replied.

Marty nodded, "He's got a way better costume than Kick Ass too."

"And he's got a cape, cape's rock." Todd said and Katie agreed with him.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Um, has anybody here not seen The Incredibles? Capes equal a one way ticket to the death house"

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid, Angelina?" Erika asked. This was pretty much the first time she acknowledged me during the whole conversation.

I shrugged, "No, I don't think I am but that's just my opinion."

She just stared at me like I had gone cuckoo clock in the head and then looked back at Marty and Todd.

"Well, I think they're both pretty hot. I just think Red Mist has a better body, don't you think Dave?" Katie asked.

"Yeah Dave, is that the kinda guy you'd go for? With all that leather?" Marty snickered.

Dave gave him a look that said 'Shut the fuck up before I kick your ass.' "No Marty, no he's not really my type."

Katie looked at me, "What do you think Angelina? He's pretty hot right?" she giggled.

I glanced over and saw Chris standing over by one of the shelves. He looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back, "I wouldn't know. I only have eyes for someone else…"

"You're dating Chris D'Amico?!" Everyone at the table shouted. I sighed and sunk down in my seat, knowing that my face was redder than a cherry right now.

"So, how did he ask you out?" Katie asked.

"Give us all the details," Erika smirked.

"Yeah Angelina!" Todd and Marty barked.

My cheeks were pretty much on fire at this point, "Okay, he invited me over to play some video games; I met his mother who's pretty nice by the way. Then we went into his room and played Guitar Hero 5 and when we were done he told me I was a good singer. Then um, we gazed into each others eyes and it doesn't take a genius to know what happened next..."

"Awww!" Katie and Erika said at the same time, causing my face to turn redder.

"So, was there tongue action involved?" Marty snickered. I glared at him and kicked him in the knee, "Shut the hell up Marty!" I spat and then Todd decided to join in on the ridiculing, "So did you guys bone too?" he smirked.

"Todd, if you don't shut up I'm going to shove my arm up your ass and work you like a fucking puppet!" I sneered which quickly shut him up.

Katie was pretty much laughing hysterically by now, "Come on Angelina, lighten up. I think you and him look pretty cute together."

"Thanks." I muttered and then got out of the booth. I told them that I'd see them later and then walked over to the shelves where Chris was. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey you," he said with a smile.

"Hi Chris."

"Guess everyone knows now huh?"

"Yeah, my friends aren't exactly the quietest bunch."

"No no, it's cool. So, what do you think about the new superhero Red Mist?"

"He's pretty cool I guess but I think Knockout's an all around badass."

"Yeah, I'd hate to get cut with one of her Sais. Not to mention, it's amazing how she can fight in those heels"

"Maybe it's not as hard as it looks..."

"Yeah, maybe.."

* * *

Chris and I talked and hung out for a couple hours before we both said our goodbyes. After that, I decided to head over to Dave's house. We were both kind of surprised to find out that not only did Red Mist send Kick Ass a message, he sent Knockout a message too. He basically said that it'd be cool to meet up with us and to tell him the time and place.

I quickly ran back to my house, told my parents I had a good time, and headed upstairs. I put on my costume before quickly and quietly crawling out my window.

About 20 minutes later, Dave and I were in the alley waiting for this guy to show up. In the meantime, Dave was practicing his kicks and I was sitting against the wall, feeling bored as hell. Then I heard someone say "Kick Ass!"

I got up from where I was sitting and saw Red Mist standing on a dumpster. Dave placed his fists on his hips "Red Mist!" He said.

Red Mist jumped off the dumpster and landed hard on his ankle, "Shit! Oh fuck me! That kinda hurt!"

"Damn!" I yelled and began laughing my ass off. Dave asked him if he was okay and Red Mist said he was fine. He then told us how Dave and I inspired him and without us there would be no Red Mist.

"Really?" Dave grinned.

Red Mist nodded, "Yeah, and the three of us together, we would own!" He paused for a second and then asked, "You guys wanna go fight some crime?"

"Right now?" Dave asked uneasily. I lightly punched him in the arm, "Fuck yeah we do!"

"Well come on, I got something I wanna show you guys," He said before walking down the alley and Dave and I followed him. Then we came face to face with the most amazing car I had ever seen.

"Oh… my…. God…." I said, wide eyed.

"Sweet! Is that yours?" Dave asked.

"Meet the Mist Mobile," Red Mist replied with a grin.

* * *

Within the next few minutes, Red Mist was driving us around the city and telling us more awesome things about 'The Mist Mobile.' My personal favorite touch was 'The Mist.'

He then lit a joint and took a drag, "Smoke?" He asked Dave who shook his head.

"I feel a little weed takes the edge off things when I'm on patrol. Going up against a crowd can get kinda scary don't ya think?"

"Amen to that," I mumbled.

He looked at me and smirked, "What about you Knockout? Smoke?"

I shrugged, "Eh sure, why not?"

"Knockout!" Dave yelled, looking at me like I had gone completely insane.

I took the joint from Red Mist, "What?! He's got a point..." I'd never smoked before so I basically did what I saw in movies. I put it to my lips and took a drag only to start coughing a few seconds later. I took one more drag and then handed it back to Red Mist who chuckled a bit, "Wow, you're not as uptight as I thought you were."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Red Mist then told us how this guy had been following this chick home from work. Then he asked Dave and I if we wanted to check it out and of course, we agreed. Then he turned on the song 'Crazy' by Gnarls Barkley and Dave began to dance to it. Red Mist then turned and gave me a 'WTF' look. "Just go with it." I snickered and began to dance as well and so did he.

* * *

We pulled up to 'Frank's Lumber Supplies' and my eyes widened, the whole freakin building was on fire! "What the fuck?!" Red Mist and I said in unison. We all got out of the car and Dave tried to stop Red Mist from going into the building.

"They're people in there!" Red Mist yelled back as he ran into the building. Dave told me to get the hell out of here but being the stubborn idiot that I am, I ran after Red Mist into the building.

"Knockout! Shit!" I heard Dave yell as the door slammed behind me.

"Red Mist!" I yelled as I entered the building. Everything was on fire and it was starting to get hard to breathe. I ran around looking for Red Mist and I became even more horrified when I saw the bodies. The entire scene was pretty gruesome.

I checked to see if any of these people were still alive but they weren't. I started coughing more and that's when I began to panic. Using the last bit of breath I had left, I screamed as loud as I could. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was one of those ear shattering screams you'd hear from a girl about ready to get the axe in a horror movie.

"RED MIST! KICK ASS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started coughing even harder and now I couldn't breathe at all. I collapsed on floor and my eyes began to close. Everything started to get dark and I could feel myself fading away. The last thing I felt was someone picking me up and throwing me over their shoulder…

* * *

_**Red Mist POV:**_

After grabbing that damn teddy bear, I was about ready to go find Kick Ass when I heard this blood curdling scream. "RED MIST! KICK ASS!" The voice screamed and my eyes widened, Knockout was in here too. I wasn't about to let her burn to death so I ran as fast as I could trying to find her.

I saw someone with firey red hair lying on the ground, "Thank God." I whispered as I ran over and shook her a few times but she wouldn't come to. My eyes widened and I could feel my heart racing as I checked her pulse. Yes! She was still alive! Even though I wasn't the strongest guy in the world, I managed to lift her up and throw her over my shoulder.

Then I picked up the teddy bear with one hand while using the other to hold onto her. I found Kick Ass and he started freaking out once he saw that I was carrying Knockout's unconscious body. I told him to move his fuckin ass and we left the building just in time before we all got barbecued.

I set Knockout down on the grass for a moment so I could catch my fucking breath, "Shit! Shit! Shit! She's dead! She's fucking dead! What are we gonna do?!" Kick Ass yelled. "Calm down dude! She's not dead, I checked her pulse!" I shot back.

"Well one of us should at least give her CPR!" Kick Ass barked. I rolled by eyes and got on the ground. I put my lips on hers and started giving her air, _'Come on Knockout, breathe dammit!'_

* * *

_**Back to Angelina's POV:**_

I felt someone's lips on mine, filling my lungs with air. My eyes shot open as I sat up and started coughing like crazy. Then I saw that I was in Red Mist's arms. I immediately hugged him and thanked him repeatedly; I mean the guy just saved my ass for crying out loud.

Once we all got the hell out of there, Red Mist drove Dave and I back to the alley and I thanked him one last time. Dave said goodbye to him and thanked him as well and then he drove off. On the way home, Dave pretty much gave me a lecture about going into a burning building.

He was saying things like; "What the hell were you thinking Angelina?" "Are you fucking crazy?" "Did you ever think how devastated everyone would've been if you had died in there?" "And just because Red Mist smokes weed doesn't mean you have to too!"

I really didn't want to hear this right now, "Alright Dave, I'm sorry for doing what a superhero is supposed to fucking do! You know, take down the bad guys and rescue people in need no matter how drastic the situation may be! Let me remind you that this whole thing was YOUR idea! And last time I checked, you're not the boss of me! So if I want to 'light it up' with Red Mist, I don't need your fucking approval!" I shouted. I had never yelled at Dave before but he really pushed me to my limit.

He didn't say anything but the look on his face said it all. He looked at me as if I had just slapped him across the face. I could see the pain and hurt in his eyes and I immediately started to regret what I just did.

Since we were home now, I turned around went inside. I had nothing more to say to him. I changed out of my costume and put on my pajamas. I looked in my bedroom mirror and tears rolled down my cheeks. I was angry at Dave for giving me that lecture but I was also angry at myself for yelling at him the way that I did.

That's when I knew I needed to apologize to him because he was just looking out for me like a best friend should. After another minute or two, I hopped into bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I had only been asleep for about a half hour when I felt someone kick my bed, again. My eyes snapped open; I let out a small scream and once again, rolled out of bed. I turned on my light and then spun around to see Hit Girl and Big Daddy in my room.

"Ya know, you could've at least sent me a text before coming over here…." I grumbled, rubbing my head.

"You'll get over it besides; we need to… have a little chat…" Big Daddy said. Not only did he look pissed but Hit Girl looked pretty angry too.

"Um, did I do something wrong? Because you both look like you want to straight up murder my ass right now…"

"You know damn well what you did!" Hit Girl snapped, holding up my cell phone.

"Hey, give that back!" I was about ready to lunge at her but Big Daddy got in my way and held me back.

"Mind explaining why you have pictures of you and Chris D'Amico on your phone along with text messages!" Hit Girl shouted.

I was pretty flabbergasted at this point, "He's my boyfriend! Besides, why did you guys come over here anyway?! So you could go through my phone?!"

"We wanted to… show you some footage from Frank D'Amico's place…" Big Daddy said. Then I noticed he had a laptop bag over his shoulder. Why he had hidden cameras in D'Amico's place was way beyond me.

He set the laptop on my desk and turned it on. Within seconds, footage was shown of Chris and I hanging out in his room and… making out. I just looked down, feeling my cheeks go red again. They had everything recorded from the minute Chris and I walked into the building; our 'moment' in the elevator, me meeting his mother and seeing his father again, him and I rocking out to Guitar Hero, our first kiss….

"You must be a fucking idiot. Because only an idiot would date the son of a mob boss and hang out with his family!" Hit Girl sneered.

"There's no way that his father is head of the mob! I don't believe you!" I shot back and that's when Big Daddy tossed me a comic. It was basically about Frank D'Amico sending him to jail for no reason and his wife committing suicide because of it. After reading through it, I handed it back to Big Daddy and I could feel my eyes begin to water.

"I thought the whole mob thing was just gossip… I-I never thought Frank D'Amico would do something so fucked up…." I choked out.

"Well now you know!" Hit Girl spat, "We're very close to not trusting you at all right now and you're going to lose it and us as teammates if you don't dump Chris D'Amico!"

Her last words hit me like a train. Even after reading Big Daddy's comic and hearing Hit Girl's ultimatum, I still didn't want to break up with Chris. That's when I knew I was starting to fall in love with him and it was killing me because I also knew that I had to say goodbye to him.

"Consider it done…" I replied stoically because I refused to break down in front of them. After that, Big Daddy reclaimed his laptop, Hit Girl gave me my phone back, and they climbed out the window.

Not even a minute after they left, I sat down on my bed and my eyes began to well up with more tears. I pretty much cried myself to sleep that night and I knew tomorrow was going to be even worse.

Once I woke up, I sent Chris a text; _'Hey, feel like taking a nice walk in the park today?'_ After about 5 minutes or so, he wrote back; '_Sounds great! Meet you there in an hour.' _

I threw on a white camisole, an oatmeal colored sweater that had gray wing designs on the stomach, dark blue skinny jeans, and some dark gray converse high-tops. I brushed my hair and left it down. Finally, I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick and went downstairs.

Before I left I told my parents that I was going to be hanging out with Chris at the park today and they basically told me to have a good time. Oh and they also reminded me that I had a curfew, insert eye roll.

* * *

My stomach was literally twisting in knots as I arrived at the park. Of course, Chris was already sitting on the bench, waiting for me. I hugged him and he moved in to kiss me but I turned my head so he ended up kissing my cheek.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you've been crying…" He said. Damn it, I really needed to keep it together.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Insomnia can be a real pain in the ass," I chuckled.

"I know what you mean. My sleep's been pretty fucked up too because my dad's been really pissed about this whole superhero thing,"

This didn't surprise me at all, "Why would he be pissed?"

"He says that Kick Ass and Knockout are fucking up his business. He called Kick Ass a dick in a wetsuit and Knockout a slut in a dominatrix costume."

I could feel by hand forming into a fist as my eyes narrowed, "Oh really…" I tried the best to hide my anger but judging by the look on Chris's face, I knew that I was obviously failing at it.

He raised an eyebrow, "You sure you're alright?"

"Never better!"

"So, ready to spend the day together?" He smiled a bit.

I could feel the knot in my stomach getting tighter and tighter, "Chris, we need to talk…." I said and his smile immediately dropped.

"Oh, ok. Um, what is it?" He asked. I took his hand and we walked to different area in the park so we could be alone.

"Chris…. I-I wanna break up…" I replied, looking down. I couldn't bear to look into those gorgeous brown eyes of his because they were most likely filled with confusion and hurt.

"But why?..." Just judging by the tone of his voice I could tell he was close to shedding tears and so was I.

"I don't wanna be with you anymore…. I feel nothing for you Chris…" I choked out. That was perhaps the biggest lie I had told in my entire life and he didn't seem to believe me.

Before I could react, Chris grabbed my face and gave me one of the most breathtaking and passionate kisses I had ever had. Our lips moved together alluringly and once his tongue touched mine I didn't hesitate to respond. My hands were on the back of his neck and I could feel his hands moving up and down my waist.

When he pulled away, I let out a small sigh, '_What the hell did I just do?...' _

"You call that nothing? Angelina, that kiss was far from nothing… Please don't do this... Just talk to me..." He pleaded as he cupped my face in his hands. That was pretty much my breaking point. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry…." I whispered before I turned and walked away from him. Once I was out of the park I practically sprinted the rest of the way home.

* * *

I had forgotten to take my phone with me so when I went in my room; I picked up my phone and saw that I had 5 text messages. A couple of them were from Dave but most of them were from Hit Girl. They basically said '_Where the hell are you?' 'You're still out?' 'You better not be hanging out with D'Amico's kid'  
_  
'_Not anymore, I just broke up with him' _I pressed send and put my phone back on my dresser. Then I got on my laptop and checked my myspace, apparently there were more people that needed my help than I thought. Sighing, I logged off, opened my closet door, and took out the box. I put on my costume and slipped my Sais into my belt before climbing out my window.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I just wanna say that just because my character's a black belt and a gymnast doesn't mean that she's invincible. There will be times where she will get her ass handed to her. On that note, here's Chapter 9! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Within 15 minutes or so, I was patrolling the city. Part of me was starting to regret going on patrol tonight in the first place because I just broke up with Chris but hey, a great man once said, "With great power, comes great responsibility." Great, now I was stealing quotes from Spiderman.

As I walked past an alleyway, I heard a loud scream coming from it. I decided to check it out so sprinted down there and saw 3 big guys robbing a woman in her late twenties. She was cowering on the ground as all three of them crowded around her, "Oh boys!" they all turned around and looked at me, "Is that any way to treat a lady?" I put on a maniacal grin and lunged at them.

I told the girl to call 911 as I gave one of the guys an axe kick to the throat. I uppercutted another guy in the jaw but unfortunately, the third guy decided to take advantage of the fact that my back was turned. I felt my feet leave the ground as this guy picked me up and threw me across the alley like a fucking rag doll!

I screamed in agony as I landed hard on my knee, I tried to get up so I could kick this guy's ass but that was easier said than done. As I laid there clutching my knee, I felt a sudden pain in my shoulder. To my horror, I had just been stabbed in the shoulder by the guy I axe kicked.

"Sweetheart, we're gonna show you what happens when you don't stay out of grown folks business." One of them said and that's pretty much when they gave me the beating of my life. I was getting punched in the face, kicked in the chest, kicked in the stomach, and at one point one of them even grabbed a lead pipe and struck my injured knee with it. I let out a blood curdling scream and I continued to scream but they didn't stop. I stopped them from getting what they wanted and now they wanted me to pay for it.

Just then, I heard the sounds of sirens approaching and that's when the three of them decided to flee. I slowly got up and managed to flee the scene before the police arrived. Once I was around the corner and out of sight, I slid down against a wall. The knife was still in my shoulder so I gripped the handle of it and slowly pulled it out, letting out a piercing scream in the process.

Blood was now gushing from my shoulder as I tossed the knife aside. I quickly put my hand on it and applied pressure. As I laid there helpless and left for dead, I started to think about all the people I'd never see again if this was really it for me.

* * *

I spat out blood and then heard the sound of an engine revving. Next thing I knew, Red Mist was trying to help me up, "I don't need your help! I'm just peachy fucking keen!" I spat as I tried to pull myself up.

"Right, which is why you're lying on the ground like a fucking corpse," he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Look I know you're proud and all but just forget about your pride for once and let me help you. I've got a first aid kit in the Mist Mobile so come on. Unless, you wanna stay here and bleed to death."

"Look, I said I'm fine so just leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled as I attempted to walk but that didn't go so well, "FUCK!" I screamed as I fell to the ground clutching my knee. He sighed and helped me up, "Fine, let's go.." I mumbled and we walked back to his car.

He got out a pretty big first aid kit along with some alcohol. I leaned against the trunk of his car and kept my hand on my shoulder. I saw the bottle of alcohol and immediately knew what it was for. He gave me an apologetic look, "This is gonna suck..." he told me as he put some alcohol on a cotton ball and applied it to my wound.

I hissed in pain and gritted my teeth together. Within the next few minutes, he patched up my shoulder, cleaned my bloody lip, and slid on a knee brace. Then, he got back in the car and I climbed in the passenger's seat. After a minute of awkward silence I cleared my throat. "So um, thanks for saving my life, again…." I muttered.

"Anytime, I can drive you home if you want?"

"Yeah, I think the bus station would be better.."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." He started to rev up the engine again. Just when he was about ready to drive off, I leaned across the seat and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away, I could see a blush creeping across his cheeks and believe me, he wasn't the only one who was blushing.

He put the car in drive and sped off down the alleyway. '_Did you really just do that?' _That stupid voice in my head yelled,_ 'You just got out a relationship with a guy you still love and now you're kissing a superhero you barely know?!' 'What the hell were you thinking Angelina?!'_

* * *

I just ignored it and looked out the window. Within 10 minutes, we arrived at the bus station. I got out of the car and began to walk over to a bench that was nearby. Then I stopped and looked at Red Mist one last time, "See you around, Red." I grinned.

He gave me a nod and smirked a bit, "If you need me, you know how to find me..." He then sped off and I sat down on the bench. Once the bus arrived, I straightened my wig and joined the other people getting on the bus.

When I got home, I climbed in through the window, grabbed some PJs, and went into the bathroom. I took off my mask and wig and stared at myself in the mirror, I looked like hell. There was a big bruise right underneath my eye and my lip was still swollen and bloody. I took off my costume and saw that I also had bruises and cuts on my stomach, chest, and legs.

The bruise on my eye was nothing makeup couldn't cover up. I could easily cover the other bruises as well but I was gonna have a hell of a time explaining my fucked up lip and knee brace to my parents. Sighing, I put on my pajamas, grabbed my costume, and headed back to my room. I threw my costume in the box and slid it back into my closet before climbing into my bed. Before I fell asleep I began to wonder, was being a superhero really worth it? Was risking my life 24/7 in general worth it?


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: So I just wanted to thank you guys again for your helpful reviews! Your feedback really means a lot to me and I can't tell you how grateful I am. ^_^ Anyway, there will probably be about 2 or 3 more chapters. I would also like to announce that there will be a sequel to this story and it will take place during Kick Ass 2, which also means that it won't come out until August (Kick Ass 2's release date is August 16th.)**

**I'll admit, after seeing the trailer for Kick Ass 2, I was so stoked. Not to mention, I just saw a recent clip of the movie as well. It was basically Justice Forever vs. Toxic Mega Cunts and the only thing that came to my mind was a showdown between Mother Fucker and Knockout. Also note that this won't be Angelina and Chris's first fight either. I****n the sequel, they're pretty much gonna have a love-hate relationship. She's gonna see how evil Chris has become and she's gonna begin to pure straight hate him but she still loves him deep down.**

**Another thing I took note of when I saw the clip is that Chris is the reason why Dave's dad gets killed. This is pretty much his revenge for what Dave did to his dad. So, here's the question, should I have Chris kill Angelina's parents as revenge for breaking his heart and also being an accomplice to his father's murder? Or not?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: So as far as the sequel goes, I've decided not to have Chris kill Angelina's parents. However, I still want him to get his revenge on her so, if anyone has any ideas on how I should have him get back at her please let me know. :D **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The next day I decided to head over to Dave's house. Of course, his dad let me in and I went upstairs to Dave's room and knocked on his door. "Come in!" I heard him say. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh, it's you," he said coldly. Now, I was really worried that he wasn't going to forgive me but I still had to tell him how sorry I was. I could feel myself tearing up as I looked at him, "I'm so sorry Dave…. I-I shouldn't have bitched at you the way that I did. I should've known you were just looking out for me and you have every right to be cold to me. I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore…" I mumbled the last part and wiped my tears.

He got up and pulled me into a hug, "Of course I do, and I'm sorry for acting so overprotective. I just care about you a lot; you're like a sister to me Angelina. I nearly had a goddamn heart attack when I saw Red Mist carry you out of that building."

He let go of me and I chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I know. Even when I was out cold, I could still hear you going ape shit."

He laughed and then told me that he snuck into Katie's room last night and that she attacked him with some hairspray and a tennis racket. He also told me that he revealed his secret identity to her and finally told her that he wasn't gay. He was about ready to go into details about their 'sleepover' but that's when I pretty much said "TMI."

"Welp, looks like you finally got the girl Dave."

"Yup, speaking of relationships, how are you and Chris doing?"

I tried to keep my eyes from welling up in tears again but I obviously didn't succeed. That's when Dave's eyes widened slightly, "Angelina what's wrong? Did that asshole try to make you do something you didn't want to do? Because if he did…"

I cut him off, "No, he didn't do anything! Let's just say that I found out that the rumors about his father being the mob boss of New York are true and I just… couldn't be with him knowing who his father is…" I choked out. Yeah, I left out that I had to break up with him because of what Hit Girl and Big Daddy told me about Frank D'Amico and that I'd lose them as teammates if I didn't. The last thing I wanted to do was dig a bigger hole for myself.

Dave noticed that I was wearing a knee brace and his eyes widened, "Angel, what the fuck happened to your knee?!" He practically yelled and I had to shush him so his dad wouldn't hear.

"I went out on patrol last night and got my ass handed to me by three big guys that were robbing some girl. One of them picked me up and threw me and I landed on my knee. I also got stabbed in the shoulder…." I took off my hoodie and showed him my now patched up shoulder.

"Holy shit! You could've died Angelina! Why didn't you ask me to come with you?!"

"At the time, I knew you were still upset with me and I was still a little upset with you. Not to mention, I wanted to try to get my mind off the breakup but unfortunately, it almost got me killed. When I finally managed to get the hell out of there, I honestly thought I was going to die. But then, Red Mist found me and patched up my shoulder and gave me a knee brace. And then I um…. I kissed Red Mist!" I practically shouted the last part.

He spit out the water he was drinking, "You did what?!"

"Yeah, I kissed him. Now please don't lecture me about this because at this point I don't know what to do…."

Lucky for me, Dave decided not to question me any further about it. After that we decided to meet up with Katie, Erika, Marty, and Todd at Atomic Comics and I couldn't be happier because right now, I really needed to have some fun.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were all sitting at the counter drinking coffee and chatting it up, "Out of Kick Ass, Red Mist, and Knockout who do you think would win in a three way fight?" Todd asked.

"Why are they all fighting? That seems stupid." Marty replied.

"My money's on Knockout!" I smirked.

"I don't know, I think Kick Ass is really cute though." Katie replied, smiling flirtatiously at Dave. She also said that she'd fuck his brains out if she got the chance. Todd, Marty, and Erika all stared at her astonished and I choked on my coffee. She and Dave pretty much left in a hurry and I snickered a bit. "Guess we're not invited… "Marty mumbled. He decided to break the ice by moving over next to Erika and showing her his comic. It was pretty obvious that he had a thing for her.

It had been about a week since Dave and I checked our myspace pages. Dave promised Katie that his Kick Ass days were over and I hadn't checked my myspace because I was training at the gym for most of the week. Hey, I respect Dave's decision and all but I decided that I wasn't ready to 'retire' yet.

After another good day of training, I headed home and logged onto myspace. To my surprise, I had a bunch of messages from Red Mist. Most of them said that Dave and I needed to meet up with him. Then I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text from Dave; '_Hey, Red Mist wants to meet. Get dressed and meet me outside in 10 minutes.' _

'_I know, he messaged me too. I'll see you in ten' _I wrote back and got the box out of my closet.

* * *

Dave and I then headed down to a deserted area by the river and the Mist Mobile was already there. Dave got in the passenger's seat and I climbed in the backseat, "This better be pretty serious dude because I pretty much told my girlfriend that I'm done with all this shit." Dave told him.

"How about all three of us being dead? Is that serious enough for ya?" Red Mist shot back.

Dave looked taken back, "Dead? How?"

"Yeah, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked. It was pretty clear to me that shit was about to go down.

"Well it turns out those dead guys from the warehouse had some bad mother fuckers for friends and they think that we did that shit! There's a price on all of our heads!" Red Mist snapped, looking at Dave for a second and then back at me.

"A price on our heads? What is this, the wild west?" Dave retorted.

"I'm pretty sure he's not fucking around Kick Ass" I said, leaning forward a bit.

"I'm not! They found out where I live! They trashed my place! I'm fuckin screwed and you two are gonna be next okay?!" Red Mist yelled.

"Shit…." We both said at the same time. "What do we do?.." Dave asked. Red Mist was silent for a couple seconds as he stared and Dave, "Remember that you mentioned that there were other superheroes?"

"Yeah…."

"Well do you think they can help us?"

Dave then pulled up his myspace on his phone and keyed in 'Kick Ass is on Vacation.' Hit Girl and Big Daddy messaged him back and told him to meet them at Safehouse B. Red Mist put the address in his GPS and then we drove off. I didn't know what it was but I had this funny feeling in my stomach that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the safehouse and walked down a corridor, "Knockout?" I heard Red Mist say behind me and lightly grabbed my arm.

"Yeah?" I turned around and before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine, kissing me with much intensity. My mind was telling me to pull away but my body was telling me to kiss him back. I don't know what came over me but before I knew it, I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him back with just as much passion.

I heard Dave clear his throat and I pulled away from Red Mist. "You two can make out all you want later but we've got other things to do at the moment, remember?" Red Mist and I just nodded and Dave knocked on the door.

Big Daddy opened the door, "Well here you both are…. And here you are.. Red Mist too… " He paused and looked at Red Mist for a few seconds, "Pleasure to meet you." He shook Red Mist's hand.

"Good to meet you sir," Red Mist replied and we followed Big Daddy inside. Big Daddy then looked at Hit Girl who was sitting on the window sill, "Hit Girl, manners honey." He told her.

"Hi, I'm Hit Girl" she said and extended her hand. What happened next really caught me off guard. Red Mist pulled out a gun and shot Hit Girl out the fucking window!

Big Daddy yelled "No!" repeatedly and ran over to the window. I pounced on Red Mist and my fists rained down on him like a hailstorm. Unfortunately, I was quickly pulled off and thrown over some big guy's shoulder. Five more goons rushed in, two of them tasered Big Daddy and held him down. Then two more grabbed Dave.

I started screaming like a madwoman in an insane asylum while viciously punching this guy's back. Unfortunately, my attempts were useless since my punches didn't seem to be wearing him down. They probably felt more like a tickle to him. Dave was trying to get free as well but these guys were too strong, "No no, they're with me, they're okay!" Red Mist told the guys that grabbed Dave and I. "Shut the fuck up kid! Your daddy's the boss you go home!" one of them shot back. "Are you shitting me?!" Red Mist yelled.

After hearing what that goon said, I stopped screaming and looked at Red Mist. My eyes widened and I could feel tears forming in them. It just hit me, Chris was Red Mist. The boy I loved had not only betrayed Hit Girl, Dave, and Big Daddy but, he also betrayed me as well. The boy I loved was now my arch enemy.

* * *

Big Daddy was thrown into the back of a van as Dave and I were taken outside. I was pissed and hurt. "Put me down! Kick Ass! Knockout! I'm sorry!" Chris shouted.

I gave him a cold look, "I can't believe you did this! You fucking traitor! I HATE YOU CHRISTOPHER D'AMICO! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not giving a shit that I had just revealed my secret identity to him.

Chris looked like he had just seen a ghost and tried to run over to me but his bodyguard grabbed him, "Angelina? No! No! No! Let her go! NO!" He yelled as Dave and I were thrown into the back of the van. The doors slammed shut and the van sped off. I didn't know what the hell was about to happen but I did know that there was a small chance of Dave, Big Daddy, and I making it out alive.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Chris's POV:**

"You've gotta fire this asshole!" I spat as my dad's dickhead bodyguard shoved me into the study. But of course, my dad just told him to ignore me and then noticed the bazooka, "A bazooka?... Okay" he said.

"We had a deal dad, we had a fucking deal that I would get you the guy that did it and all I'm asking as that you let Kick Ass and Knockout go. They didn't do anything wrong!"

"Chris, you've gotta look at this from my point of view ok? I've gotta send a public service announcement to the people out there, that being a superhero is bad for your health. And the big mother fucker? Nobody knows who he is"

I was heated, I couldn't believe that my own father did this to me. And to top it all off, Angelina; the girl who was, scratch that, is the best thing that ever happened to me, the girl that shattered my fucking heart into a million pieces, was the same girl that my father wanted dead. I betrayed her and now she hates me, she fucking hates me!

Still, I knew had to try to convince my dad to at least let her go so, I did the only thing I could do, "Dad, you don't understand, Angelina is Knockout! My fucking ex-girlfriend who I happen to be in love with is Knockout! Just let her go! She doesn't deserve this!"

"I always knew there was something fishy about that girl. Son, listen to me, she doesn't love you and she never did. She was just using you. Besides, I'm sure there's a part of you deep down that wants to get even with her for breaking your heart, am I right?"

I sighed, why did I even bother? There was no way he was gonna let Kick Ass and Big Daddy go, why was Angelina any different?

"Well, what are you gonna do to her? To them?" I asked.

"Do you really wanna be a part of my business?"

I let out a sigh and nodded, knowing there was nothing I could do, "Yeah..." My dad then told me to shut up and watch so I took off my wig and sat down next to him.

* * *

**Back to Angelina's POV:**

After about ten minutes or so, the van pulled up to this warehouse and Dave, Big Daddy, and I were taken inside. These goons handcuffed us to chairs and there was a camera in front of us. I knew we were about to get the shit beaten out us and these sick fucks were gonna film it!

One of the goons stepped forward and looked at the camera, "Hello boys and girls. Now, this…" he pointed at Dave and I, "Uh, well you already know who these two are, and this guy here is Big Daddy." He pointed to Big Daddy and then waved his hand, "And these, are my friends. Come on in guys, say hello."

Four more goons surrounded us and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I moved my wrists and pulled hard to try to get free from the cuffs but that didn't work.

"Now Big Daddy, Kick Ass, and Knockout are gonna help us show you why being a hero is a bad idea. Do you know what a silent K is? That's when K is at the beginning of the word but you don't pronounce it, like knuckle duster," the goon said to the camera and then looked back at us, "Show them what a knuckleduster can do guy." Then, one of the guys socked Dave right in the jaw!

"Ow! That must've hurt, now let's see it again!" One of the goons on Big Daddy's side punched him in the face. I looked to my side and saw one of the goons draw his fist back, "No please!" I screamed right before I was punched in the jaw. I spat out blood and whimpered in pain.

The goon by the camera turned and laughed at us before looking back at the camera, "Now in France, the say the word stick like this; baton. We've got some of Kick Ass's batons, we're gonna show you what they can do! Go ahead boys!"

I screamed in pain as I felt a baton hit my back repeatedly. Then these goons pulled out some baseball bats and hit Dave and Big Daddy in the balls with them. The guy by the camera saw my knee brace and grinned, "Oh, what's this? Looks like Knockout's got a bad knee. Well baseball bats aren't just good for hittin balls!"

My eyes widened in terror as one of the goons beside me slid my knee brace down to my ankle. I screamed in agony as he hit my knee again and again and again with the baseball bat. He hadn't broken anything, thank God. But at this point, it was gonna take more than a knee brace in order for the pain to go away. He then hit me in the stomach with it and I screamed again. Things only got worse from there. These guys were now hitting all the three of us with the batons, baseballs, and the knuckle dusters. Those next few moments consisted of nothing but severe, excruciating pain as they continued to beat the shit out us.

* * *

Once they finally stopped, I breathed heavily and whimpered as the guy by the camera pulled out a container of kerosene and doused us with it. I began to thrash in my chair when I saw him pull out a lighter. Once again, my attempts were useless. I looked at Dave and he looked at me, he looked just as scared shitless as I was. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I slumped back in my chair. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to call my parents, Marty, and Todd and tell them how much I loved them.

"Time to die…" The main goon said. Just as he was about ready to drop the lighter, he was shot in the head. I heard another gunshot and the lights went out. I heard more gunshots and the goons that were still alive were desperately trying to find the lighter. "I got it!" One of them yelled.

Next thing I knew, Big Daddy was in flames and my eyes widened in horror. That's when I saw Hit Girl run over to us. "No!" She yelled and Big Daddy yelled for her to take cover. She continued to shoot these assholes and Big Daddy screamed louder as the flames began to consume him.

Not even a minute later, she killed the last goon and covered Big Daddy with a black sheet. Then she pulled out a gun from her belt and pointed it at the camera. "Show's over motherfuckers," she spat and shot the camera. I spat out blood and smirked a bit, Hit Girl was now officially my hero.

Hit Girl then turned on a light and took the sheet off a now fried Big Daddy. My eyes welled up in more tears as Big Daddy told Hit Girl how proud he was of her and that he loved her. She told him that she loved him too and kissed his forehead as his eyes closed.

* * *

She managed to free both of us and I slid the knee brace back on but it didn't do much good since my knee still hurt like a bitch. I saw my Sais on a table nearby and gave a small sigh of relief before I slid them into my belt. Ten minutes later, Hit Girl was driving Dave and I through the streets of New York in the Mist Mobile.

"What's your name? I mean your real name?" Dave asked her.

"A superhero never reveals his true identity," she replied stoically.

"What?! Look, you can't go on…. However you lived before, it's over. Is there anybody else? Your family?"

"I can take care of myself! I saved both of your sorry asses."

"What about money? You gotta think long term.."

She cut him off, "I've got three million dollars in a suitcase, that long term enough for you?"

Dave sighed, "It's not all about the money…"

I leaned forward and looked at her, "Yeah, we owe you…"

"If it wasn't for you, we'd be dead," Dave said.

Hit Girl looked at us, "And if it wasn't for you two, my dad wouldn't be."

* * *

Ouch, I'll admit, that cut me really deep. The three of us were silent as Hit Girl drove us back to her place. Once we got inside, I saw Hit Girl staring at two cups of hot chocolate, trying to keep it together. Dave went in the bathroom to clean himself up; I sat down and waited for him to finish so I could do the same.

"Here..." Hit Girl said, handing me a bottle of pills.

I raised an eyebrow and took the bottle, "Erm, what are these?"

"They're pain pills dumbass, they'll help reduce the pain in your knee…."

"Thanks…" I mumbled as I took a couple of them out of the bottle and swallowed them.

Hit Girl just nodded and began to shove some guns, ammo, and knives into a suitcase. Dave came out of the bathroom and I went inside and looked in the mirror. To say that I looked like one of Leatherface's victims would be an understatement. I had a big bruise on my cheek, a large cut just above my eyebrow, and my lip was all bloody. There were also bruises on my arms, back, and stomach. I leaned over the sink and wiped the blood off my lips and cleaned my cut before taking off my wig. I rinsed the blood out of it and dried it with a towel before putting it back on.

* * *

When I came out of the bathroom, Hit Girl told me that we were going over to Frank D'Amico's place to finish what she and her dad started. She then told me to get some weapons so I grabbed two handguns off the wall along with some holsters and ammo. I attached the holsters to my belt before sliding the guns and the ammo in them. I raised an I eyebrow when I saw Dave's weapon of choice; a jetpack with gatling guns. We were about ready to leave but then…

"Hit Girl, Knockout, I'm so sorry I can't do this!" Dave said sadly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I shouted, staring at him disbelief.

"Some fucking superhero," Hit Girl huffed as she crossed her arms.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I just can't. Knockout, come on, are you really willing to put your life on the line for this?..."

I gave him a cold look, "Kick Ass, I've been putting my life on the line ever since we started this together and I'm not about to stop now, I can't."

"Fine, but don't expect me to attend your funeral," he snapped. I couldn't believe he was chickening out, it irritated me so much that he wanted to give up at a time like this. I shot him a murder glare as Hit Girl started the car. Then I turned around, got in the passenger's seat, and looked at him one last time before Hit Girl sped off.


	13. Chapter 12

**Note: So, there's only one chapter left after this and I just wanted to thank all of you once again for reading, reviewing, and following my story. :D Oh and don't worry, Dave will return in this chapter. Anyway, onward to chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Words could not express how pissed off I was at this moment. I was pissed off at Dave for quitting on Hit Girl and I, I was pissed off at Chris for betraying me, and final- fucking -ly, I was pissed off at those assholes that beat me within an inch of my life. I wanted revenge just as much as Hit Girl did. "Save your anger, you'll need it…." She told me, not taking her eyes off the road.

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out of my holster, it was a text from Dave aka the last person I wanted to talk to right now. It said; '_I'm sorry for what I said, you were right and I'll be watching you both on the security cameras. Tell Hit Girl I changed my mind and to give me the signal when you guys need me.'_

"That better not be who I think it is…" Hit Girl growled as we arrived at Frank D'Amico's penthouse.

"It wasn't Chris, that asshole is dead to me. It was Kick Ass, he changed his mind and wanted me to let you know that he'll be watching us on the security cameras and to give him the signal."

"Guess he's not a complete chicken shit after all." she replied. She then told me the plan which was that I'd wait outside while she goes into the lobby dressed all cute and innocent and once the guard tries to offer her his phone, she'll shoot him and the rest of the guards in the lobby. Then she said that she'd come back outside and let me know that the coast is clear.

* * *

I got out of the car and waited by the lobby doors while she climbed into the backseat and changed. After a few minutes, she climbed out wearing in a schoolgirl uniform and carrying a pink suitcase. I gave her one last nod and she did the same before going inside. I leaned against the wall and about 30 seconds later, I heard four gunshots and Hit Girl came back outside.

"Wow, you killed them quick," I replied as I walked inside.

"Didn't get the name Hit Girl for nothing…" She grinned as she grabbed a card out of the guard's pocket and slid it into the lock. She then looked up at one of the hidden cameras and gave Dave the signal. Once Hit Girl and I were in the elevator, I hit the button for 'Penthouse' and she quickly changed into her costume.

We were three floors away from the Penthouse and I looked at Hit Girl, who was now in her costume, "You sure you're ready for this Knockout?" She asked me and I smirked at her.

"I was born ready…" I replied as the doors opened. Hit Girl threw one of her knives at the goon standing right in front of us and it landed right in his neck. Since the knife was also attached to a rope, she pulled it right out and the goon fell to the ground.

I ran towards one of the goons and did a roundoff backflip before I pulled out one of my Sais and stabbed him in the back of the neck. He let out a yell and placed his hand on the back of his neck before collapsing on the floor. Hit Girl killed the last goon and I put my Sai back in my belt. Then I pulled out my handguns because I knew that there were more goons coming.

* * *

I hid behind the wall and she hid behind a podium. I took a deep breath and looked over at her, she gave me a nod and that's when we unleashed hell. She was shooting all of these assholes rapidly and quickly reloading as soon as her guns ran out of ammo. I did a side flip off the wall and shot one goon in the head and then shot another one in the chest. More of them continued to shoot at me and I did a side flip and dodged before shooting back. Another goon ran towards me and I performed a roundhouse kick. I heard loud 'crack' and saw him grabbing his ribs. I grinned sadistically and shot him in the jaw and then the stomach.

There was one more goon left and Hit Girl tried to shoot him but her gun ran out of bullets so she threw it and it hit him in the head. Then she kicked him and grabbed his gun. We both walked over to him and he was cowering in fear. I tried to shoot him in the head but I was out of ammo and so was Hit Girl. "Son of a bitch!" I spat and tossed the guns aside. Then I pulled out my Sais, I didn't need guns to finish this jackass off. I spun them in my hands a few times and was about ready to go for the kill when I heard a loud 'ding.'

Two more goons ran out of the elevator and they were carrying even bigger guns. My eyes widened and I heard Hit Girl gasp. We both ran over to the kitchen counter and hid behind it. Hit Girl looked up and saw a few knives by the sink. She managed to get a hold of them and that's when one of the goons started to shoot at us. Once he stopped, Hit Girl threw two knives at him and I threw my Sais at him, they both landed in his chest and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Fuck this shit! I'm getting the bazooka!" I heard one of them say and my eyes widened. "Bazooka!" Hit Girl and I whispered simultaneously. OH HELL NO! Getting blown up with a bazooka was NOT on my to do list!

These jackasses began to shoot at us again and Hit Girl quickly opened one of the cabinet doors and crawled inside. I followed suit and closed it behind me. I peeked through one of the bullet holes and saw the goon raising the bazooka, "I've always wanted to say this, say hello to my little friend!" he yelled.

I looked at Hit Girl and she looked at me, I knew she was just as terrified as I was. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. Surprisingly, she didn't let go, she just placed her other hand on my shoulder. Just as that goon was about to pull the trigger, Hit Girl looked over at the window.

* * *

There was Dave, hovering on a jet pack and looking more badass than ever. "Hell yeah!" I said excitedly as Dave opened fire on these assholes. The glass exploded and I could hear Dave yell "Die mother fuckers!" as these goons attempted to fight back. Once they were all dead, Hit Girl and I climbed out of the cabinet as Dave flew down to us. She then ran towards a door at the end of the hall and I retrieved my Sais and followed her.

She opened one of the doors and I kicked the other one open. Chris and Frank were standing behind a desk and boy did they look shocked to see that we were still alive, "Surprise, asshole..." I said menacingly to Chris who looked like he was about ready to shit himself. '_Probably because I look like a psycho bitch right now' _

Frank pulled out a gun and was about ready to shoot us but Hit Girl pulled out her rope, lassoed it around his gun, and yanked it out of his hand, "Fuck!" he yelled and that's when Dave ran in. Hit Girl glared at Frank and Dave and I glared at Chris, "Get 'em!" Frank told Chris. Chris looked hesitant at first but then he ran at Dave and attempted to tackle him. Dave stumbled backwards into a training room and threw Chris off him. I kicked Chris in the stomach and punched him in the nose.

"What the fuck Angelina?!" he yelled.

"Shut up! You lost the right to call me that when you betrayed me! You're dead to me Chris!" I screamed.

He looked shocked by my words at first but then he slowly got up and glared at me, "Nice to know that I don't mean anything to you anymore…" he sneered.

Before I could say anything else, he grabbed a pair of nunchucks and hit me in the stomach with them. I yelled in pain and clutched my stomach as I fell to the ground, Chris pretty much knocked the wind out of me. He was about ready to hit me again but Dave pulled out his batons and blocked his attack. They were going back and forth now as I rubbed my stomach. Just as I was about to get up, they both yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Turns out Dave hit him in the face and he hit Dave in the face at the same time.

* * *

Chris was out cold but Dave got up and I slowly got up as well. He ran back into the living room and grabbed the bazooka. Then we both ran back to the Frank's office just in time to see him standing over Hit Girl with a gun in his hand, "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Dave said as he aimed the bazooka at him. Frank was about ready to shoot both of us but Dave was faster, he fired the bazooka and Frank was blasted out of the window and into a nearby building.

"Good fucking riddance" I smirked as I looked over at the building. Dave then picked Hit Girl up bridal style and ran out onto the terrace. I knew he couldn't carry both of us across the city though, "Don't forget to come back for me okay?" I said, laughing a bit. "Don't worry, I won't..." He replied with a smile and then flew off with Hit Girl.

"Well well well, looks like it's you and me now Angel….." I heard a malicious voice say behind me.


	14. Chapter 13

**Note: So sadly, this is the last chapter but I just want to thank all of you for reading my story! Also, here's what you can expect from the sequel; It's gonna take place 4 years later just like in the movie, there's gonna be two more female OCs, and it will most likely be rated "M" for brutal violence, language, and eventually some sexy times. Other than that I can't really give anything else away since Kick Ass 2 hasn't been released yet. ****Anyway, here's the final Chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading my story! ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I slowly turned around and looked at him. He had a bloody nose and was wielding a Katana. Boy did he look royally pissed, if looks could kill, I would be dead where I stood. He wanted me to pay for being an accomplice to his dad's murder, that much was certain. Although I was still angry at him, for some fucked up reason I decided to play peacemaker. Ugh, my compassion really wasn't helping in this situation!

"It doesn't have to be this way Chris," I told him, calmly. His face softened a bit but he still gripped the Katana tightly and it seemed like the only way he'd let go of it is if I knocked it out of his hands.

"You're right, it doesn't. I'm giving you a choice and listen carefully because I'm only gonna offer you this choice once…" He then took a few steps forward until he was just inches away. I could feel a knot in my stomach beginning to tighten as I felt his fingers stroke my cheek. I had never seen this side of him before. He was so aggressive, so sinister, so… evil. Great, the boy I loved was gone and was now replaced by the Anti-Christ.

"Join me, and we can be together. Just imagine all of the things we could accomplish together. Build an evil army, kill anyone who gets in our way, and become the world's greatest super villains…"

"I will die before I join you Chris…." I replied acidly as I pulled out my sais and kicked him in the chest. He landed hard on his back and then glared at me as he slowly rose to his feet, "So be it…" he replied darkly. He then ran at me with the katana still in his hand. He threw a downward strike and I blocked it using one of my Sais. I then twisted my Sai so I could get some control over his weapon.

His grip on the Katana started to weaken and I flipped my other Sai around and hooked it on top of his sword. Now that I had gained full control of his weapon, I pushed it out of his hand and it skidded across the floor. Then I followed up by striking his cheek with one of my Sais.

"Bitch!" I heard him cry out as he held his cheek and I chuckled mockingly, "Wow, the panzee ass daddy's boy is finally using some big boy words…" I went to perform an axe kick but he grabbed my ankle and threw me on the ground. I dropped both of my Sais and just as I attempted to get up, he gave me a vicious kick to the ribs. I yelled in pain and he chuckled sadistically, "Aww, does that hurt Angel? I bet you're regretting your decision now…"

I ignored him and attempted to crawl away but he grabbed my shoulder and flipped me over so I was lying on my back, "So how's that knee doing?" he asked, tauntingly. Before I could roll out of the way, he raised his foot and stomped on it twice before stepping down hard on it. I could feel more ligaments being torn and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I tried to reach for my knee but he grabbed me again and slammed me against the wall and pinned my wrists to it.

Both of us were breathing hard and he smirked at me, "Are we really gonna do this?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Come on this is a huge deal for me. If there's anything I've learned from being a hero, it's that you either die as one or live long enough to see yourself become the villain and I've gotta say, being bad never felt so good..."

"This isn't you Chris, I know it's not. There has to be some part of you that's still good, don't be like your father..."

He chuckled darkly, "Oh Angelina. You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked."

That's it, I was done playing peacemaker, "Then show me what you've got, pussy." I kneed him in the stomach and then head-butted him. He fell to the ground and clutched his head. I grabbed one of my Sais off the floor and flipped him over so he was on his back. Then I grabbed him by the collar and pressed the tip of my Sai against his throat, "Look at me! I wanna be the last thing you see before you die!"

"Go ahead.." He murmured.

"What?!"

He sighed, "You heard me, do it.…"

I could see the pain and aggression in his eyes as he looked at me. After hearing his words, I knew that I couldn't keep it together any longer, "Chris I hate you so much for what you did... I was almost burned to death as a result of you trying to please your father!" I choked out as I let go of his collar and turned away from him, "Hurt. I'm fucking hurt Chris. And don't act like you fucking care because if you did, you wouldn't have done what you di-" I didn't get to finish. Out of nowhere, he spun me around and his lips crashed onto mine. This kiss was a lot different though, it was more aggressive and heated. My hands were in his hair and his were caressing my waist. I moaned into his mouth and this only seemed to turn him on even more.

Then I pulled away from him and began to untie my corset. He took off my mask and my wig. Once I finally got most of my corset unlaced, I pulled it over my head to reveal my black spaghetti strap sports bra. I silently cursed myself for not wearing a sexier bra but Chris was still turned on nevertheless. He pressed his body against mine and slammed my back against the wall. I gasped in pain which quickly turned to pleasure as he started trailing kisses along my neck and my breasts. He stopped for a second and lightly touched the scar on my shoulder before giving it a soft kiss. He started to pull down my pants and I closed my eyes and breathed heavily as I slid my arms out of my bra straps.

"What the fuck?!" I heard a voice yell. My eyes snapped open and there was Dave, standing in the terrace doorway with his mouth agape. "Oh good, you're back, now I can kill you once and for all!" Chris snapped as he walked towards Dave. Dave looked like he wasn't gonna back down either so I quickly got in between the two of them, "Don't! You can't hurt each other without hurting me first so just stop!" I snapped.

"Why should I?! He blew up my dad with a bazooka!" Chris yelled.

"Because he had it coming!" Dave shot back. I knew Chris was about ready to lunge at Dave so I did the only thing I could do to calm him down, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He slowly kissed me back but this only seemed to piss Dave off more. He threw Chris off of me and shoved him to the ground, "You don't deserve her!" Dave told him.

"I think she can make her own decisions asshole!" Chris replied, acidly.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled and they both looked at me. I looked at Chris, "Chris, I love you but I can't be with you, we're too different. I'm a hero and you're a super villain in the making..."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Angelina, if that's how you really feel then look me in the eyes and tell me that I don't mean anything to you..."

I kept quiet because I knew that I couldn't lie to myself let alone him. I attempted to look away from him but he lightly grabbed my chin and gazed into my eyes. I met his gaze and he placed his hand on my cheek. But then something clicked in my brain, I removed his hand and took a few steps back.

My corset, wig, and mask were lying in a heap nearby and I quickly put them back on. Then I looked over at Dave, "Let's go Kick Ass…" I mumbled and he just nodded and gave me a small smile. Chris on the other hand, looked like his heart had just been ripped out. His eyes met mine for a few seconds but then he turned around. I sighed and Dave gently placed his hand on my shoulder for a couple seconds before picking me up bridal style.

Chris looked over his shoulder and gave us a dark smile, "I'll be seeing you both real soon…" I looked at him for a few seconds as a more tears streamed down my face. I was about ready to say something to him but Dave ran out onto the terrace and flew off. I wrapped my hands around his neck and held on tight as we flew across New York.

* * *

After that, things pretty much went back to normal. Hit Girl, who told me her real name is Mindy Macready, was enrolled at our school on the promise that we'd look out for her, not that she needed it though. Dave and I retired from crime fighting and inspired a whole new wave of people to follow in our footsteps.

Dave, Todd, Marty, Katie, Erika, and I sat in Atomic Comics, hanging out as usual. Well, there wasn't much talking going on considering Dave was too busy making out with Katie and Marty was doing the same with Erika. I looked at Todd and even though he didn't look too bothered by this, I could tell he felt like a third wheel. "Don't worry Toddy, one day you will make a girl really happy..." I told him.

"Thanks Angelina…" He smiled before going back to reading his comic.

I could feel my phone vibrating so I stepped outside for a moment. Once I was in a good signal area, I looked at my phone again. My eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw that I had a missed call and a voice mail from Chris.

I took a deep breath and played the message; _"You think it's over for you Angelina? You think you can just retire and everything will go back to normal? Well guess again bitch, it's far from over. You better cherish every single second of your precious life while you can because I will get my revenge. I'm gonna make you and Kick-Ass pay for what you guys did to my dad. Like I said, enjoy your life while you can because I intend to make it a living, breathing hell." _

I bit my lip as the message ended, he was right though, this wasn't over. In fact, it was only the beginning. Right now though, I knew I had to try to live my life as a normal teenager. Still, I knew deep in my heart that I couldn't stop being Knockout forever. And so, my journey begins.


	15. Author's Note II

**A/N: I just want to let everyone know that there is now a poll on my profile. Long story short, I'm not sure which superhero name I should use for my new female OC in the sequel so be sure to vote and let me know which name you like better. I'd really appreciate it. :D**


End file.
